


Dauntless

by Christer_Bleu



Series: The Dreaming [2]
Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Man of Steel (2013), Supergirl (TV 2015), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Angels, Business, Contracts, Demons, Magic, Magical Realism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christer_Bleu/pseuds/Christer_Bleu
Summary: The lines of communication between demons was something of an art form, the rules of propriety which must be observed when conversing with those who were fundamentally not apart of that which you were nor had any business with those whom you were aligned to were extensive and rather delicate. It was an elegant dance where one misstep, one part even slightly offended, ended with heads presented in baskets or on platters depending on which parties were being dealt with. It was the foundation of the business which Haddon had founded, it was the means by which Haddon had funded all of the projects and works in place. Unfortunately it also meant that on the rare occasion that Haddon was left as the sole contact on Earth left by which humans could contact their masters orfriends-as if the concept of true friendship and the understandings necessary to make that friendship a possibility was within the range of human emotions- Haddon was in the line of fire.





	Dauntless

Living in the wider, aware spectrum of the world meant that it was not too difficult to look around oneself and see aliens and metahumans and demons in every shadow and in near every corner store. It added an extra layer of tension to any interaction whether professional or casual if you were indeed aware that you were not dealing with humans. Most would let the improprieties go, accepting the general ignorance of the population and letting any offense slide by without so much as acknowledging that some aspect of propriety had been breached. A great deal many of Haddon’s clientele were unaware that Haddon was a demon and Haddon preferred it that way. Taxes had to be paid to the government or they sent their dogs out sniffing around where they had no business, if the dogs turned up something even mildly of interest it was within everyone’s best interest that the dogs went missing. 

Most of those who were aware understood this as an unfortunate necessity and most of those who operated in this manner on Earth did their, less savory, business far enough beneath the table to not draw attention. While publically Haddon dealt in sin and vices, indulgence and excess, beneath the table in the backrooms and offices currency in a form which would be recognized by humans was not exchanged. Haddon dealt in favors, in objects of power and in property both living and inert in exchange for special services. 

Under most circumstances the parties involved with the services Haddon rendered for a nominal and reasonable fee were content to let Haddon deal with the arrangements on whatever time table was necessary. Students reaching out for their masters were the bulk of Haddon’s human clientele in this other business, those who were aware that opening lines of communication between other worlds within worlds was not the easiest thing to do and of the inherent dangers involved. Most of Haddon’s human clientele was content to wait if Haddon told them that their request was not one which was possible no matter what promises or favors were put forward as payment. 

Unfortunately one Richard Greyson was not a student and simply did not understand the lines of propriety and the rules set in place to prevent wars on a scale that humans were not capable of comprehending. “Mr. Greyson what would the word ‘no’ do you not understand?” 

There were options for those who intended to journey elsewhere, ways of ensuring that they would not be reached by Haddon on the behalf of others. A request which was to be respected except in the face of the most dire of circumstances, like the death of a favorite familiar though it was expected that Haddon would use some portion of the resources available to ensure that their… affairs would be kept in order. Long winded agreements which ensured that they were not to be disturbed while attending whatever business they might be conducting elsewhere and continued to draw magicians and demons to Haddon’s doorstep seeking out the services which Haddon specialized in. 

In no uncertain terms Pride had communicated that she was not to be reached by anyone whom was not immediately party to her alliances which, unfortunately, excluded the Justice League and the Teen Titans. The list was mercifully small in that regard and the only individual who would need to contact her would, naturally, be Rune though Rune had things well in hand seeing to Pride’s affairs. 

“She does not wish to be disturbed and no I cannot clarify details concerning the nature of her business elsewhere.” While the man seemed irate, burgeoning on the irrational and downright suicidal this was just another in a long list of phone calls that Haddon had to respond to before the end of the work day. After the last attempt made by Nightwing to break into the private offices at the top of the tower Haddon had no illusions that the man would attempt anything similar, it had only been policy that the man had escaped with his life and flesh still intact. 

Pride played the game well, adept at pretending to be a perfectly rational human magician with a demonic heritage when dealing with the superhero community. Haddon did not. The game was beneath Haddon’s notice and thus a waste of time, while Haddon would sit in the office and pretend to be a well-adjusted if eccentric being if not specifically invited a guest would fall prey to the number of unfortunate circumstances that were in Haddon’s power to reproduce. By the sound of it being flayed alive was not what one would call a pleasant experience and the sound itself, not of the flesh being removed but the incessant screaming, was singularly annoying. 

Pride might pretend to be human while on frequent sabbatical on Earth but the contents of her sanctuary were well guarded even without Rune in attendance. But the doorman was normally enough to dissuade all but the most determined and well prepared from entering where they were not wanted. 

The door on the far side of the spacious office opened revealing Sharon, a lovely creature from another world Sharon had proven to be the most adept personal assistant that Haddon could have asked for. Unobtrusive and easily overlooked and therefore exceptionally dangerous. Like most of Haddon’s employees dealings were fair and above the table, all that Haddon required of her was all that would be required of an office secretary: the management of the work schedule, fielding phone calls and the delivery of documents that required immediate attendance. 

“Until she sees fit to return you will have to content yourself with waiting, Mr. Greyson. Have a lovely day.” Carefully Haddon placed the phone back in the cradle and turned the full weight of attention on the blond magician strolling up to heavy ebony desk, papers in hand. “What do you have for me, Sharon?” 

“The documents you requested from Rune at the earliest convenience.” Less than twenty-four hours, it seemed as if the earliest convenience from Rune still meant as soon as there was ample opportunity. Haddon would have to have a conversation with the creature about that, here on this side it was not strictly necessary to treat Haddon with the same deference which would be required in the Court of the Vast. While on business for the company the first concern the creature must have was for the needs of the client though Haddon would be remiss to say that in any way Rune was not performing whatever list of chores Pride had left with admirable diligence. 

“And one last thing, an invitation to the gala that CatCo’s CEO sent concerning the emergence of that new hero –Supergirl- in National City. Would you like me to mail a response?” 

Accepting the documents Haddon leaned back in the plush leather chair, “Of course, Sharon. If my schedule permits it I will attend.” Scratching idly at the three days of scruff growing from cheeks and chin Haddon gazed down at the neat script on the page, encoded in a language that few would understand and dismissed the blond woman with a wave of a hand. “How very interesting.” 


End file.
